


Scenes From Other Lives

by Rusiriuss



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: A collection of scenes from various shows and movies. Read the notes for navigation help.This is always a work in progress, and feel free to request scenes you'd like me to do!





	Scenes From Other Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> WC- White Collar

"Goodbye, Peter."

_"Goodbye, Neal."_

After flipping it shut, Neal sighed heavily, solemnly regarding the phone in his hand. Peter had found him, somehow, and his voice practically tore Neal's heart to pieces. He knew that he had to cut all ties to his past life, yet he hadn't, and now he was standing on the beach with a gaping hole in his heart. He lifted his eyes to the ocean, grey waves crashing on the beach as a storm moved in.

 _How fitting_ , Neal thought,  _considering the situation I'm in. Makes all of it that much more dramatic._

He stood watching the waves beat along the beach, their rumbling blending with the rolling thunder. He closed his eyes against the cool wind, his brow furrowing as he made up his mind. He let out a shaky breath and, without giving himself too much time to think, he flung his arm out and threw the phone as far out to sea as he could and turned away, feeling both light as a feather and heavier than stone at finally being completely disconnected from New York. 

He now had Collins to worry about, though, so maybe not completely.

Maybe not completely.


End file.
